Meant to be or not meant to be?
by SecretStorySaver
Summary: The gang meet completely differently. Clary is a badass! The Lightwoods know nothing about Clary. Clary knows everything about the Lightwoods. WHAT? Rated T for language. Chapter 13 is now up!
1. Who is she?

Hey guys! So this is a new story and I am going to try my hardest on this one just as I do on my other ones. Hope you enjoy! Sorry it is so short, but I wrote this at 2 in the morning. I will fix it up if I can or even better give you one or two more chapters. If this gets 3 reviews then you get 3 more chapters. Into the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All rights to Cassandra Clare

Clary POV:

I was in the closet after attracting the demons attention. 'Where the hell is Simon?' I thought, he was supposed to come in here and distract the demon long enough for me to kill it. Well that was his plan, I guess it's time for plan B. I grab my dagger from the inside of my boot and slice the demons head off in one sweet quick motion. Seconds later Simon shows up. "Hey, you said you would wait" He whined, he was the late one "Yeah, I tried" Not really.  
>I was about to open the door to the closet when I could sense the presence of three other shadowhunters. So I did what anyone would do, grabbed a grappling belt from my pocket and grabbed Simon before shooting the hook at the skylight. It zipped us up just as the door opened. "C'mon Fray let's go. We already did our hunting" "Yeah I know we did, but just let me watch them a minute. You go home I will text you when I get in". He left just as I finished, my attention back on the other three shadowhunters.<p>

Jace POV:

Izzy had better be right about there being a dozen demons at Pandemonium. I was just about to get it on with Kaelie when she called. So here I am watching my sister lure two demons into the closet, 'nice work Izzy, you are better at getting demons than boys' I laugh to myself. Alec and I follow her in, but we get there and the demons are already dead. "Izzy, what did you do and how did you do it?" "I didn't" she said "I walked in here with them following and then they dropped.

I look down and see a knife in each demon heart. Huh? These are nothing like Izzy's knives. On the handle there is C.F. carved into it. I guess I will have to ask Magnus if he knows who this belongs to or Hodge. We get back to the institute and the doors to the library are shut. What? They are never shut. Izzy pulls out her stele and we all get ready to fight. We get the door open and we see Hodge arguing with a little red head.

Clary POV:

After watching them for a minute, seems this stupid mundane is about to get herself killed so I kill the demons and head off to the New York Institute. I get there and go straight to the library to talk to Hodge about more training and getting new knives. The doors burst open and three people appear. "Hodge" I start "Who are these people?" I am just staring at them waiting for an answer "These are three shadowhunters who live here…" I know he is talking, but I see the blonde one has my two knives that I thought got destroyed "I will be taking those blondie" and in a swift motion they are out of his hands and in mine.

It isn't that I hate other shadowhunters, but they get to know me and then they ditch me. They never trust me and the Clave is not helping. I'm walking home when I feel a presence behind me, instead of saying anything I grab a blade and throw it at them pinning them to the wall. I turn around and I see its blondie, but he is holding the knife and he is still standing. "Who are you?" He asks "I could ask you the same thing" I state. I start walking away when he yells "I asked you a question!" so I have to piss him off even more "Yeah I know, I'm just choosing to ignore you." Smirking I walk away.

Simon POV:

Man that was close! Clary is the only one who knows that I am a shadowhunter. She has been training me slowly, but surely. I don't know how to ask her if I can fight her, Clary I mean, she is my best friend and I don't want to accidently kill her, nope she would kill me first. I am waiting for what seems like hours before I get a text from her *Made it home safe*. That's Clary though always trying to give you a heart attack.

Izzy POV:

Who was that red head? Better question: Why was she asking for new hunting knives? Is she a shadowhunter? I grab a book and start looking through for shadow hunter family trees. The knives had C.F. carved in to them so I just have to match the hair, eyes, and face. Jace said he was going to follow her and get her name, but he just walked in a few minutes ago and said he didn't want to talk about it.

I fell asleep on the picture of Clarissa Fray, but I roll a lot in my sleep so the book fell of my lap and closed. Yay. If she was a shadowhunter then why didn't anyone ever tell us and why did she seem to only visit the Institute when Jace, Alec and I are gone?


	2. Guess who's here?

Hey guys! So I got three great reviews on the first chapter, so I will be giving you two more chapters. Onto The Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

Clary POV:

So my mom, Jocelyn, doesn't know I am a shadowhunter so when it is late at night I climb in and out of the window. I climb in and shut the window lightly. I grab all my weapons and place them away: 1 under each pillow, 1 under the mattress at the end and 1 in each drawer (6). After putting those away I grab my pajamas and head for the shower. After my shower and now in comfy pajamas, I call Simon "Hey you want to come over and watch TV and eat junk food?" as I wait for his reply I start walking to the kitchen "Yeah sure be there in 5" I hang up after that.

In the morning I wake and climb out of my bed. I cleaned up Simon and I's mess from last night and decided to go draw. I grab the notebook that I always draw in and go outside on the swing. I start lightly drawing a circle and soon I have a head...wait a minute! I recognize that head! Its blondie. I rip it out and head back inside looking for a lighter. After finding one I head to the fireplace and light the drawing on fire. I walk back upstairs to get ready.

Izzy POV:

I woke up in a chair in the library with books all over the floor. Forgetting why I went in there last night I head to the kitchen for food. I get in there and I see Jace and Alec eating spaghetti "Wow you can't even eat a real breakfast, can you?" I ask staring at them like Satan would "It's you that's off" Jace starts "Its 12:30 and you are just getting up". I looked at the clock to see that he was right.

Giving up on food for now I head back to the library and grab a book starting again. I made a list off all the names that match the letters C.F. This is going to take forever. Wait! I know how to make this go faster! "JACE! ALEC! COME HERE!" They come into the library annoyed "What Izzy, we were eating" "Yeah I don't care. I made a list of all shadowhunter girls matching the letters C.F. I just need you two to help me match the pictures." I basically begged them. "Fine we'll help". We all sat down and got to work.  
>Jace POV:<p>

Alec and I were helping Izzy with the faces, when I got a match. "I got her! Her name is Clarissa Fray and I have her address." After we get the address, we get dressed and head over there, but I see her on the street across from us. I run over, grab her and drag her into an alleyway. "What?" She spits out, okay so she's mad "Look. Why didn't you tell us who you are?" "Look Jace, I did not tell you or Isabelle or Alec who I am because it's none of your damn business." What the hell? "How do you know our names? We never told you our names" I state as sternly as I can "I don't need you three to tell me anything, because I already know everything about you." She then walks away.

"C'mon, were going hunting" Alec says "Why? We went hunting last night." Right after I reply Izzy head-slaps me "Hodge wants us to find the red-head and bring her in. Said he wasn't done with her." I go get ready and we head out to Pandemonium. We get there, but we don't see her anywhere. Damn it!

Clary POV:

I'm going hunting tonight, even though I don't want to see those others, but I can go without them seeing me. Tonight I am wearing a loose black dress that goes to my knees and over the knee black boots. My hair is in ringlets. *Going hunting, Pandemonium, join if you want* I text Simon and I'm on my way. I arrive in a few minutes and make my way in, flirting with the bouncer so I can get in. I see them leaning against the wall and decide to start. I mark myself with my stele an invisibility rune. Truth, I am there to watch them and see what they can do.

After watching them just stand there for 10 minutes, I leave wondering if Simon showed up, but then I check my phone and he replied *Nah, not up for it tonight. Have fun* I go to leave, but I see Sebastian standing across the street and before I could understand what's happening I'm surrounded by demons. I'm fighting and flipping and dodging blades and stingers like never before. All the sudden when I'm flipping backwards away from a demon everything goes black. My rune failed me, it allowed them to see me.

Alec POV:

So Hodge sent us here looking for that girl, but she is nowhere here. As I go to leave I see her fighting Sebastian and a whole array of demons. I went to get Jace and Isabelle in a hurry, once I found them I dragged them there, and we all saw as she back-flipped and Sebastian threw a dark smoke around her, allowing him to control her. He made her fly to the ground and she went unconscious, next thing I know I see Jace going and tackling Sebastian starting a fight between them and Izzy grabbing the girl. "Alec" I turned to her "Help me with her don't worry Jace said he would be right behind us". That is how we found ourselves here. Jace carrying the girl and me and Izzy running and fighting.

When we get inside we all bring her into the infirmary to heal up and we called Hodge. Hodge came in a matter of seconds and started freaking out about her. "Alright, she doesn't leave the institute for anything. Isabelle go to her house and grab her some clothes, Alec come with me to make a waking potion and a healing potion, Jace watch her and when she wakes u don't scare her. Make her feel like she is at home. You leave the door shut and watch it making sure no one comes in." Why is he freaking out about some new shadowhunter?

Clary POV:

I wake up in a random room, no wait! I'm in the infirmary of the institute. Last thing I remember is fighting Sebastian and then…"Hey" That scared me. Why is Jace in here? Was he watching me sleep?! Creepy much? "Hi. What do you want? You can't just kidnap me." I grab a paperclip from the table to me left "I will kill you 18 different ways with this paperclip. He starts to reply, but before he can I am out of there. 


	3. Clary is what!

Hey! So now we are on chapter 3! However many reviews this story get after this chapter is posted you guys get that many more chapters. You guys control how long this story goes on! Let's see if we can get 20 chapters! Thank you Fangirl crazi407, grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, and Damnjpg for your reviews on chapter 1. Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare and I don't own the Princess Andromeda The rights for that go to Rick Riordan

Last time: 

Clary POV:  
>I grab a paperclip from the table to me left "I will kill you 18 different ways with this paperclip. He starts to reply, but before he can I am out of there.<p>

Now

Jace POV:

Crap! What am I gonna do? Wait no I gotta catch her! I am running all over the institute looking for Clarissa, and I can't find her! If Hodge finds out I am so dead. I go to the front door and put a locking rune on it so if she gets to it she can't leave. Just as I finish I hear something breaking, it sounds like glass, like...a…window! Crap! I run to where it happened and just as I get there she jumps out and runs away.

I run up to where Hodge and Alec are and when I get there they are busy making the potions. "HELP! She…that…whew…I…hate…her" That is all I can get out and they are looking at me like I am crazy. I explain to them what happened and we all raced to the window. Izzy joined us a few minutes after "Okay, I have literally every piece of clothing she owns and every weapon…what happened?" "Well" Hodge started "Jace let her escape". After a few minutes of silence Alec asked "Why are you freaking out about her so much?" Hodge looked at us and finally explained everything "Her name is Clarissa Fray, but she prefers to be called Clary. Her dad is Valentine Morgenstern and her brother is Sebastian Morgenstern. When her brother and dad became evil her mother took her away. She learned about the shadow world when she was eight. She saw her dad kill an "innocent man" or a shadowhunter. She didn't agree with him and that's why she agreeably went with her mom. She vowed on that day to get vengeance on them. Her mother has been bringing her here to see me and for training since she was ten. She is now 16 almost 17. She is a powerful girl. She has powers others only wish they had, for example she can create her own runes ones that are not even in the grey book. Her brother and father are looking for her so they can take her back and use her power to do something that could possibly wipe out the entire shadowhunter race. Demons would rule and mundanes would suffer and die quickly. She is also the only one who can stop them. We need her to see that we are friends, allies that can provide her protection" As he stopped no one spoke, too scared to speak. Then Izzy asked "What about her mom? Can't she…" She never got to finish because Hodge interrupted her "No her mom can't. Valentine has taken her mom hostage. There are only three other people that she trusts besides me and her mom. Alec I need you to go get Lucian Greymark, tell him that I said don't change and that Clary needs him immediately, that it is a life or death situation. Izzy I need you to go get Magnus Bane give him the exact same message. Oh Alec you are also going to go get Simon Lewis, same message to him too. Now go fast!" When they left I looked at Hodge "What about me?" "You are going to help me find her before something bad happens." We go into the library to look up her address as fast as possible.

Clary POV:

When I ran out of the infirmary I knew he would think that I would go for the front door so I instead went into a bedroom that was black and hot pink, took a big book and broke the window. I was halfway out when the door opened, but I jumped down and ran as fast as I could. Yeah I know my mom was taken hostage and I found where Valentine is hiding out. I run upstairs to my room to change into something I can fight in. I am in there looking around and I realized that Hodge must have sent Isabelle to collect clothes for me. I go into what used to be my mom's room and change into some of her clothes. I go back to my room after grab everything I need: weapons, money, etc… and I run downstairs to grab food for the trip. After this I go outside when a demon attacks me, I kill it and it had a demon bike so I thought why not.

Before I go I think for a minute 'The lightwoods wouldn't have brought me to the Institute's infirmary unless they wanted to help, but…no all I need is for Simon to say good luck' after that thought I race off to his house quick. I get there and he is gone! I run through the house and immediately think Valentine has him. If Valentine has him then he also might have Luke! No! I'm not going to lose my family. I call Simon and leave him a voicemail just in case Valentine doesn't have him then I race off to the ship, the Princess Andromeda.

Simon POV:

I am at home eating when a guy shows up at my door along with Luke. He is saying that Clary needs me and is in danger. It is a life or death emergency and with that I was out the door. We got to the institute and met up with Hodge and everyone else. While Hodge is talking my phone rings, but I just mute the phone thinking that it is my mom. After it finishes a voicemail from Clary goes out, but by the time I get my phone out the message is over. I go back and replay it making sure to put it on speaker so everyone can hear  
>"Hey Si, it is Clary. Look I don't know if Valentine has you, Luke and Maggie all I am hoping is that you guys are okay. Listen I found where my dad and brother are hiding out and holding my mom. They are on a ship in the ocean called the Princess Andromeda. I am heading over there now. Alright I gotta go because…" Nobody talked after that.<p>

After what felt like forever Hodge finally talked "Alright we know where she is Isabelle, Alec, Jace go get ready. She is going to get killed if she goes and does this on her own. We need to stop her now!" Now I feel out of place "Wait Hodge, then why are Luke, Magnus, and I here?" Hodge looked at me "You three are here to be protected. I had a spell put on the institute that will keep you three in here safe and protected."

Clary POV:

I finally reached the ship and it was quiet. Too quiet. I started walking across the boat when I heard a kind of screech from behind me like a bike or a car. I ran back to where I first started and saw the Lightwoods and Hodge get out of a car. Jace looked at me and said "Are you insane?" but before he could finish I went back to quietly walking across the boat. I got about more than halfway to the stairs when I heard Hodge "Clarissa get back here!" I turned around and was about to answer him when I hand grabbed both of mine and another one covered my mouth. I could tell that Sebastian was the one holding me.

Valentine walked up in front of me and before anything else could happen I secretly got a mini knife out and attacked Sebastian making him release me. I took another knife and nailed Valentine in the back before he could turn around. When he did he and I got into a full out fight for a few minutes. Sebastian called up demons and Jace, Izzy, and Alec fought them. Sebastian went and caught me while he did that Valentine stopped the demons.  
>"Well, Hodge, old friend, I haven't seen you in a while" Valentine said to Hodge.<br>'I have to get him' I thought, but then Sebastian brought me down the stairs and knocked me unconscious.

To be Continued… 


	4. Clary proves she can be trusted

Hey guys! So I want to make a deal with you. I will give you ch.5 and 6 if I get 2 reviews and you have until1/4/15. Deal? Anyways here is chappie 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or The Princess Andromeda. TMI rights go to Cassandra Clare and rights for The Princess Andromeda go to Rick Riordan

Clary POV:

I woke up and my head was throbbing. I tried to move my hands to hold my head and make the pain stop, but I couldn't move my right arm. I barely had to turn my head to see that I was chained to a pipe. I had to be in the basement of the boat, there were no windows, no fresh air. I knew I was definitely bleeding. I tried to stand and immediately fell back down. I looked around to see what all was there I saw two or three other pipes and someone else was tied to one of them. Red hair…could it be? I tried to speak, but my mouth was so dry. "You can have a drink if you would like" Sebastian said holding in front of me the mortal cup. There was a red liquid in it. I knew what that was and I was nowhere even close to being so desperate as to drink it, so I turned my head and said "If you have a bottle of water, I will take that otherwise you are wasting your time". He walked out of the room without another word.

Hodge POV:

Sebastian just took Clarissa down underneath the boat. Damn it! Why didn't she listen to me? "Well, Hodge, old friend, I haven't seen you in a while" Valentine said. No it wasn't time for this yet, he is going to ruin everything! "What do you mean? I am nothing close to you I hate your guts just like everyone else." I am trying to save this. "Hodge it is time you told them" "Told us what?" Alec asked me. Before he could reply Jocelyn came out of nowhere and attacked Valentine.

Jocelyn POV:

I gained consciousness and saw my daughter chained to a pipe across the room from me. She didn't look too good. "Clary" she looked at me "Mom, there is something I need to tell you. I remember the shadow world and everything. I have been a shadowhunter since you were taken six years ago. I know you used to be and still are a shadowhunter." When she stopped I got worried, but she slid a stele over to me "Free yourself and kick his ass, don't worry after you free yourself I will get out and go after Sebastian. " I trusted my daughter with my life, but this is crazy and might be too much for her. I can't doubt her now though, her eyes so full of determination, like I said I trust her with me life. So I took the stele.

After freeing myself I tried to give the stele back to her, but she wouldn't take it so I kept it. I left the room trusting my daughter and went after Valentine. I saw him there talking with four people, but there was only one I recognized, Hodge. Before I could say anything Valentine started talking to him. "Well, Hodge, old friend, I haven't seen you in a while" Valentine said "What do you mean? I am nothing close to you I hate your guts just like everyone else." replied Hodge "Hodge, it is time you told them." "Told us what?" the black haired boy asked. Before he could reply I went out and attacked him. Flipping him over my shoulder I ran to Hodge and threw him over by Valentine. "Why don't you tell them how you planned to give Clary to Valentine? How you planned to help Valentine and Sebastian rule the world!"

All the sudden Clary came flying out of nowhere and landed on her feet Sebastian a few feet from her.

Clary POV:

I finally got free, kind of simply actually. All I did is use the chain as a saw. Anyways after I free myself I went looking for Sebastian, killing a few demons along the way, and it was easy because I just followed his voice. Once I found him, I didn't speak because it didn't seem like he knew I was there. I quietly drew a knife and threw it at him, hitting him directly in the middle of his back. He turned around and saw me, then the fight started. I don't know exactly how it happened, but all I know is that one minute I'm on the ground fighting and the next I'm flying through the air directly in between my mom and the Lightwoods. I land on my knees and immediately stand knowing that Sebastian is in front of me. We glare for a minute and I go to charge when I decide to do something different.

I stay where I am and pull out a dagger in hopes that he is watching. I point the dagger at myself and stab myself right there in front of everyone else. "Is this what you wanted Sebastian? To see your sister bleed right in front of your eyes?" My vision is starting to go blurry, but I know I need to get out of there now. "I will kill you two one day with my own two hands and that will be the glory day. May you both rot in hell" I go to leave when I decide might as well take down the boat too. I looked to my mom and she knew I needed my stele. She threw it to me and I had to make sure everyone else got away safely. "Get the Lightwoods and yourself off now" I say to my mom "I'm about to blow this boat to hell". Before they can argue I throw them a look that says 'I will send you to hell to if you don't' so off they went. As quickly as I could I drew and explosion rune and it went off as soon as I finished it. I knew that would happen, that's why I told them all to get off first.  
>I went to run even though I knew I wouldn't make it. One minute I'm running and the next everything is black. Isn't it weird how everything can change in just a moment? How life can go from good to bad in a second?<p> 


	5. Guess what happens next?

Okay so, I decided that I am just going to finish this story, but not all in one chapter. I am going to make it as long as I can until you all get sick of it. So, I have nothing else to say here. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

Clary POV:

I don't remember any of this. I don't remember waking up and running away from the explosion with everyone, or healing myself and making sure everyone else was okay. You know why? Cuz I didn't. Here is what happened. After the explosion everything for me went black. I woke up on the ground with blood around me. I heard voices, but couldn't tell who they belonged to. I started to stand slowly for everything was spinning. After a couple minutes it stopped and I could see through my right eye. I couldn't move my left arm and couldn't open my left eye. I wasn't worried about myself though, I was worried about my mom because I couldn't find her anywhere. Before I could move to find her a hand had reached out and pulled me to the side.

I looked at who had pulled me to the side and it was Jace. "Are you okay?" He asked me and he seemed concerned. "I am fine, just give me a stele and I will be good as new." Of course he doesn't give me one, just stands there looking at me. "Look, just tell me what hurts so I can heal you." "I can do it myself" I say angrily. "Fine" he finally gives me a stele and I heal myself within a minute. "Hey!" he turns around "Where is my mom?" I ask deathly calm. "She is fine. Isabelle and Alec took her back to the institute. You and I are to go when you are able to move and walk around." As he finishes he sits down on a chair and waits, but immediately stands back up dagger out and ready looking into the woods.

Jace POV:

I sit down on a chair and wait for her to say that she is ready to go, but I hear something in the woods so I stand immediately pulling my dagger out, ready to fight. "Are you ready to go?" I ask Clary. "Yeah, let's go." She replies. We go and get in the car driving away in silence. "Why did you do that?" I ask "Do what?" She asked back "Why did you try to kill yourself by blowing up a boat?" I needed to know, I mean did she want to kill herself? "I was about to leave the boat and jump off the side when I thought that blowing up the boat could be a way to slow them down. To possibly kill one of them." She says and damn she had a good reason. "Okay, tell me this. How do you know everything about me and my siblings?" I don't give a crap about anything else except this "That is none of your business." "What exactly do you know about us? I mean something that we wouldn't go around telling everybody." I ask cuz this is not completely creepy, but more like interesting. "I know that your biological parents are dead, that the lightwoods adopted you when you were eight, that Alec is gay, and Isabelle acts tough and acts like she doesn't care, but when it comes down to it she always has your backs. You sleep around with pretty much every girl you see and you think you are the best shadowhunter to ever exist."

"Think? I am the toughest shadowhunter to ever exist." I told her very proudly.

Clary POV:

"Think? I am the toughest shadowhunter to ever exist." Oh this is going to be good "You were and then I was born and raised and trained. Now I am the best and toughest while you are the good, tough one in training." I say with victory. He almost turned to glare at me "If you take your eyes off the road I will reach down your throat and rip your guts out." Let's just say, he didn't turn and look at me. We arrived at the institute it was almost midnight. I got out and he says "You can use a guest room tonight, tomorrow we will go get stuff so you can decorate your own room." So he was offering me a room in the institute "No. Look thanks for the help from you and your siblings, but I don't need your help. I didn't need it over there on the boat. You guys are just trying to distract me. I have things I need to do, but don't worry cuz when I need someone to kiss my ass I will definitely come back and talk to you." After I say that I walk away before he can reply.

I did not need his help and I do not want his help, but maybe later in life when he can pull his head out of his ass then I might ask him for help. I get home and as soon as I walk in the door my mom and Luke attack me with hugs. "Look, sweetie, we need to talk" My mom says "About what?" I say clearly irritated because I was tired "We are moving to California for a while. So we need you to start packing soon. " the only thought going through my head was oh hell no she didn't "No. If you want to go, then have fun. Au revoir! But I am not going. I will stay with Simon or at the Institute. I will not go to California and besides we spent years apart before so we can do it again. By tomorrow at say 6:30pm I will have my stuff packed and will be gone." I leave for my room and immediately call Isabelle. "Hey can I ask you something?" 

Isabelle POV:

So Jace finally gets home and told Alec and me what happened between him and Clary. I love that girl! He is in the middle of the story when she calls me so I have to answer. "Hey Clary whatsup?" I ask "Hey can I ask you a question?" "Yeah of course, what do you need?" I ask ready to help with anything. "My mom and Luke are moving to California for a while and I need somewhere that I could basically move into. I know that the institute is supposed to give a room to shadowhunters who need it, but I want to make sure it is okay with you and Alec. So can I move into a spare room for a while?" Was she crazy? Of course she could "Yeah of course! We can go shopping for everything you will need tomorrow, but why didn't you want know if it was okay with Jace?" "Because his ego would get even bigger and it's already so big. Tell me how does he fit such a big head through a small doorway?" I bust out laughing at that. That was what made my day! Oh why can't tomorrow get here sooner?

To Be Continued…


	6. Sacrifice is sometimes needed

Hey guys! So I got some good reviews on the last chapter and people still want me to keep updating this story, so here goes Ch.6. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

Izzy POV:

Yay! So Clary is to arrive in an hour and then we get to go shopping! I am so excited that I didn't even hear Jace and Alec screaming my name at me. "What?" I snapped at them "Why are you so mad Iz?" They asked me "I am not mad, I am supes excites!" They both looked terrified and they both had a reason to be. After our talk my phone goes off "He…" "Either you let me in, I break in, or you come out here and tie me to a pole" Clary said very pissy "Yay, you're here!" "Yeah now let me in actually never mind" not even a minute later she is standing right behind me "Boo" she goes in my ear "How the hell did you get in?" I ask after healing from an almost heart attack "I climbed through your bedroom window" she said as if it's the easiest thing ever done.

After we went shopping I brought Clary to her room and after that she took the bags and said that she could do it herself. "Hey, Iz why is Clary here?" Jace asked me "Izzy! If you tell him I will grab your foot and literally put it in your mouth." Clary yelled at me so I turned to Jace "I can't tell you, so ask her yourself".

Jace POV:

So ever since that conversation with Clary the other night I have not been able to get her off my mind. I want to get to know her, but I also want to strangle her. So when Izzy told me to ask her myself, I went to do just that. I knocked on the door and when she opened it, it is like I was transported somewhere else. "If you want to come in and look you can, just don't touch anything" Clary said and I did just that. Instead of white curtains she had brown ones that went lighter until becoming grey. The bed set was a mix; the bed set sheets were brown, pillow cases white, and comforter grey. Above the bed hung cloth a mix of brown turning to grey. The rug went lighter to darker; grey to light brown to dark brown. The desk had a brown cloth on top of it and in the middle of it said "I don't care what you think. I am who I am and I love myself for that". The walls were painted dark brown with white Indian designs and hung on the walls in brown and white frames were paintings done by Clary.

It looked amazing and I really liked it. I couldn't believe she did all of this without Isabelle's help. "It looks good" I said and when I turned around, she was leaning against the door watching me with eyes like a hawk. "Thanks, so are we going hunting tonight? I mean I know I am, but you and you the other two can join if you want. My friend Simon is meeting me there." That's right, she hasn't seen him or Luke since before the boat explosion. "I might join you, if you promise me" "Depends on what I'm going to be promising" Damn okay I will admit that she may be intimidating me just a little, but I will get her back. "Promise me after we go hunting, you meet me in the greenhouse. We get home, shower and get into comfy clothes, then you go up and meet me there" C'mon just agree to it lady "Maybe".

Clary POV:

"Maybe" I said. I didn't know what he wanted, but I still didn't trust him completely. I didn't trust anyone that fast not even Simon. I knew that he liked my room, but he wanted something else from me. I just didn't know what that was. I wasn't going to promise him anything. Right now I am still observing him and the other two. Well I already Isabelle, strong and brave, caring and secretive, risks her life for others. An open book in my eyes and Alec the complete opposite. Yes strong, yes brave, yes secretive and yes risks his life for others, but caring and an open book? No. He only cares about certain things and certain people. He likes to keep to himself and hang by himself. Gets angered quickly and fights back even quicker.

Jace is hard to read. Actually not really. He likes, no loves himself, and sleeps with any girl he can get. He is sometimes an open book and other times not so much. He can be an idiot at times and could save your life at others. He is so…INFURIATING! GOD! There is no way…actually yes he could be more confusing. "Look I will make a deal with you. Tell me the reason, the real reason, why you want me to go up there with you and I might go". I said looking at him, but for some reason he seemed sad. "Why are you sad? And don't lie to me I can tell that you are." "What do you mean? I am not sad I am…" No, he is not getting off this easily "I know you are sad. About what I don't know. If you tell me then I might be able to help you. The only person you would be hurting by not telling me is yourself. Come back when you are ready to talk to me. I need to get ready to go hunting. Please leave." He hesitated, but left when he say in my eyes, betrayal.

Jace POV:

I didn't know that hurt her. I didn't know that she was able to tell that I was sad or anything else. How she knew that, I would never understand. How I hurt her by not talking to her or trusting her, I completely understand. I didn't know that she actually wanted to listen. I am now on my way back to her room to talk to her and let her hear everything that I need to say, if she will listen. I get to her room and knock three times, but no one answers I try again and there is still no answer. Finally, I have had enough. I k ick the door open and see everything torn to shreds. Blood everywhere and all signs of a fight. I was gone three minutes and someone took her. I should have stayed and talked to her, but instead I became a wuss and ran away from it. Damn…I fall to my knees and scream, then run and get Isabelle and Alec.

Clary POV:

Jace had just left my room when I started getting ready to go hunting. I heard someone knocking on my door and while going to answer it I failed to hear or see my windows opening. The door opened and Sebastian came walking in "Well sister dear, I told you we would meet again". Just as he finished Valentine came out of hiding and the fight initiated right then and there. Now I know people would say it is bad if you let yourself get caught, but my room was destroyed and I knew I was screwed. I wasn't giving up, but I knew this was the only way they would leave the Lightwoods alone.

They took me to the window, took a knife out and held it to my throat. "Do you want to die tonight, sister of mine? Or do you want to come with us and be a good little girl? You could even be my bitch!" Sebastian said to me his face a little too close to mine. All the sudden there was a knock at my door and I knew it was Jace, sadly they did too. They took me and threw me over the edge, us dangling off the side of my balcony. I couldn't yell because its either I live and go with them or I die. This isn't going to end until either I die or these two die. I let go and start to fall and I hear a loud "NOOOOOO! Catch her! We need her alive!" Little did they know, this was all a part of my plan.

To Be Continued…


	7. Words Always Hurt

So, I asked a few of you guys if you wanted a 7th and 8th chapter, and you guys said yes. So here is Ch. 7 and please tell me how I do. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

Jace POV:

So after I left to go get Isabelle and Alec I found them in the library reading books. "I…Clary…she…her room…red…window…gone" I couldn't form a sentence because well this was the institute and it was supposed to be the safest place for shadowhunters. This was terrifying, and yeah I know 'Big strong Jace is scared that someone can break into the institute' but it is not fun to think of. They looked at me while I was trying to form words and it was helping absolutely nothing.

I grabbed both their arms and dragged them into what was Clary's room. It was still a mess, but there seemed to be even more blood then there was last time I was in there. I turned to Isabelle and Alec just to see their faces change from shock to anger to sadness and then back to anger again. "Alright, Jace why don't you clean up Clary's room and Alec and I will go try to find out who took her". They both left before I could say anything else, so I started to clean what I could, disappointed that I did this. It was my fault, I mean if I had stayed and talked with her she would still be here.

Izzy POV:

When I told Jace that Alec and I would go find out who took her, it is because I don't think either of us could stay in there knowing that could very well be Clary's blood in there. We started looking when I thought of something "Hey Alec, why do you think Jace is freaking out about this so much? I mean he doesn't even care about her, does he?" I ask very confused with Jace "Well, you know Jace. He acts like he doesn't care about things, but he always ends up caring. He probably grew to like her because she is somewhat like him, but also completely opposite of him at the same time. He probably likes that she is mysterious and secretive, while also being able to care about others." Alec said while dialing Maggie's phone number and asking him to come to the institute.

Could Jace possibly like Clary? I mean he barely knows her and it is almost impossible for him to have feelings for someone other than himself. It is just impossible. He sleeps with one girl one night and another girl the next night. "Hey Maggie can I ask you a question?" I ask him as he walks into the library. "Yes, of course you can. What is your question?" "Do you think Jace could like Clary? I mean as something more than a toy." I say watching him while he does his job "Well, if he were to have feelings for her then you should be happy because it would show that he is capable of having feelings for another living thing. We should be happy if they start to date…" "Them dating?! Ha very funny. Clary is like an assassin in a way. She is like soulless, badass firecracker! I just wish she was more open with us, but at least she trusts us." I said "Actually" Maggie starts "Did she say to your face 'I trust you' because I don't think she ever did. I don't think she trusts you as much as you trust her" he finished. No she had to trust us, I mean we trusted her, I will ask her when we find her. "Do you have something of hers? A hairbrush, sweater, toothbrush, etc… anything? We could use it to track her down." He finished.

Jace POV:

I heard Isabelle yell at me to get something, but I didn't hear what she wanted, I was too distracted by whispering that I heard outside. I went outside and saw Sebastian and Valentine hanging from the side of the balcony. "Well, I am loving this. You two hanging out, about to fall to your deaths. This has to be one of the best things I have ever seen. I love this almost as much as I love my hair." I said. "Do you know where Clary is?" I ask them, but when I look back at where they were they are gone.

I head downstairs to tell Izzy and Alec what I saw when I hear Izzy asking Alec and Maggie if I liked Clary and other stuff. Did I like Clary? I don't think I did. I mean yeah I have grown closer to her, barely, but I have and I was going to go hunting with her tonight, but that doesn't mean anything. Does it? I know I do not like Clary, there is no way I mean she is weird, and secretive, she tries to scare the crap out of people and she is just a freak. "So I'm a freak now" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Clary there, clothes torn and covered in blood.

Clary POV:

After I let go of the balcony I fell to the street and thought I was actually going to die, but Jordan was down there and he caught me. Jordan is a wolf in Luke's pack and he is like a brother to me, he has saved my life more times than I can count. "Thanks for catching me" I said and he looked at me like I was crazy "Why the hell did you jump from up there?" "Look" I said "Sebastian and Valentine had me. It was either they take me captive or I fall and possibly die." After that I started to walk away, or tried to, he wouldn't put me down. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me "I need to get in there and tell the Lightwoods that I am okay." After that he let me go. I ran inside, but I couldn't find anyone. Then I went up and found Jace outside of the library calling me a freak. "So I'm a freak now" I said and before he could reply I went up to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe that he called me a freak. I don't care how strong people think I am, those words still hurt. I wasn't going to cry though, they didn't deserve to see that. I went into the bathroom and slid down the wall so I was sitting on the floor. I have been called freak, slut, whore you name it and I have been called it. It always hurts no matter how many times it happens. I pull the razor from the shower and hold it to my wrist. Then I press it down and the blood came. I cut myself, because of Jace and everyone else, but it isn't the first time and definitely won't be the last time.

To Be Continued…


	8. Clary can't what?

Hey guys! So I got some really good reviews on the last chapter so thank you so much for that! Oh and I am so sorry that these chapters are late, I have been busy these past couple days. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

Jace POV:  
>After Clary walked away I immediately went after her. Last time something like this happened she got kidnapped. I wasn't going to let it happen again. She went to her room and shut the door, so I put my ear to the door to listen. I didn't hear anything so I started to walk away when Izzy started to pound on Clary's door screaming at her. "Iz! She is probably busy. Leave her alone." I said. Yeah I was worried, but I trusted Clary. I went to walk away after Isabelle when the door opened. I guess she thought no one was in the hall because when she came out, she went straight to the bathroom and I saw blood on her hands. The door was shut so I kicked it open not really caring about anything except her health.<p>

"Jace! What the hell do you want?" She asked, but before she could say anything else I grabbed her hands and shoved them under the sink. "Why do you have blood on…" I would have finished, but I saw her arms and legs also covered in blood. "Clary?" I asked shocked, I couldn't believe that she did this. I took my stele out and went to heal her, but she ripped her hands out of mine and walked back to her room. "It is none of your business Jace." She said closing the door.

Clary POV:

Yeah it felt good to get that razor on my skin and the blood flowing down my arms, but Jace and Izzy started banging on my door so I stopped. Yeah I had a bathroom connected to my room, but my stele was in the bathroom across the hall from my room. Why? You may ask, well when Sebastian and Valentine got in my room I threw my stele, which went under the door into that bathroom. Jace kicking open the door while I was trying to heal the cuts with my stele definitely did not help.

"Jace! What the hell do you want?" I ask very pissed. "Why do you have blood on…" he started and then the arms and legs, oh well I don't care if he saw "Clary?" he started but I pulled my hands away from him and started to get scared. All the sudden the walls were closing in and my breathing was getting heavy. I couldn't breathe anymore and ran to my room. I saw Jace now standing in the middle of the hallway and he said "Clary?" "It is none of your business Jace" I said and quickly shut the door.

Izzy POV:

It wasn't even 5 minutes after I left that the door opened, so when she came out and Jace kicked in the door, I went into her room and looked around. The door started to open so I ran into the bathroom, but I regretted it instantly. I saw blood everywhere and couldn't believe that Clary did this. She couldn't know that I was in here, but there was no way out except the door. I look up and see a vent so I climb into it, but before I can the door opens. "Izzy? What are you doing in my bathroom?" Clary asks me, but instead of answering I ran out of the room. I knew it was rude, but I didn't need her pissed at me.

I took her razor so she couldn't harm herself anymore and then I remembered something, SHE IS A SHADOWHUNTER! Oh man! I am an idiot. So taking the razor did pretty much nothing. I went back to her room to talk to her, but there is a note on the door saying that she went to Simon's for the rest of the day and tomorrow, so I go get Jace and we look through Clary's room for answers. "Hey" Jace says "I found her diary or journal or whatever it is" he pulls it out and we start looking through it. We see pictures Clary hand drew and they look amazing. There is one picture in here that has half of it ripped out, there is a little blonde girl, no older than eight, sitting on a tree swing head down and crying, there is something happening on the other side, but that has been taken away.

Clary POV:

I get to Simon's house and we start playing Call of Duty and it is awesome, well it isn't awesome to Simon because he kept losing. So I was the only one really having fun, until he finally won once. We played for a couple hours and I was sleeping there that night because if I were to stay at the institute then I would cut again. I needed a break and for some reason while I was there I couldn't breathe. So I am staying at Simon's for a while and he is like my brother, he doesn't mind I know that because he said 'Yeah I don't mind'.

I pull my laptop out, because Simon is getting more practice, and I check Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and everything else. I commented on things, posted things, and it felt like I had a normal teenage life for once. After doing that I went back to playing Xbox and I kicked Simon's ass one again. This is the good life.

To Be Continued…

Sorry this is short, I ran out of time and had to go do chores. I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	9. Is Clary a traitor?

Hey everyone! Well let me start by saying that I am so sorry for taking this long to update! I have been super busy with school and getting back into the swing of things. I am going to try to get a couple chapters up in the next couple days, that is if anyone is even with this story anymore. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

Clary POV:

I finally went back to the institute after what seemed like forever. I know I ran out of there, but I still have no idea what that was. I go to my room and start cleaning it up since it was filthy and messy. I put my iPod on Three Days Grace and started my work. The music was so loud that I didn't hear my bedroom door opening or shutting. I made my bed when it felt like I was being watched, but I knew who it was. "What do you want Jace? I am not going to talk to you about anything. There is nothing to talk about." I say trying to get the point across that I want to be alone right now. "Look, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some dinner tonight, say 7:30?" "Wait. Are you asking me on a date?" No I don't want to date him, do I? "No, it isn't a date. Just as friends and go out for pizza. What do you say?" "Sure" I say "But don't think of pulling anything."

Now I know what you are thinking. When you go out to dinner with a friend to eat pizza, you expect to chat and have pizza walking home after and going to sleep, correct? Well not this time.

We head out to the restaurant Jace wearing ripped jeans, black high tops, and a black shirt. I am wearing a green top, black leather jacket, white jeans, and black leather boots. We get there and order a pizza, half cheese (for me) and half mushroom, sausage, and pepperoni (for him). We are eating when something gets thrown at us, both on guard we jump do dodge except it gets me in the leg. I rip it out and throw it back at Sebastian and Valentine. Yep! They're back! Again. Jace takes Valentine leaving Sebastian to me and right now I don't know who is going to win this. I charge at Sebastian with my sword and our swords clash. We are both pushing and he almost ends up throwing me through the window. ALMOST! I drop down to the ground fast as lightening and let him fall on his face. I run to help Jace, but four ravener demons blocked my way. I start to attack one and they all come at me. I am so focused on them that I don't see Sebastian taking out some GHB and putting it on a cloth. He comes over to me and holds it over my mouth and nose knowing that I would breathe it in. I am out within a matter of seconds.

I wake up and it is pitch black, but nothing is moving. I try to move my arms and legs, but it is all cramped. I know that my arms are tied together, but I manage to get them free and start to feel around me when I find something like a flashlight. I was right, it was a flashlight. I turn it one and I am in some box like thing, so I continue to look, well look down by my feet and find a walkie-talkie. I press the button and just hope this is a dream. "Hello? Is anyone out there? This isn't funny! I am going to fucking kill whoever the hell is out there!" "Oooooh! I am so scared. Hey I will make you a deal. If you agree to help me and Valentine take over this world and end the rein of shadowhunters, we will set you free." So, it was Sebastian who put me in here. I am trying to figure out where I am when it hits me. A tank of oxygen, a radio, a flashlight…I was buried alive. No, I mean they are sick, stupid, dimwits, but they would never do this. I bang on the top and it isn't opening, not a budge.

I grab the walkie-talkie about to talk when my pocket starts vibrating. My phone! I quickly grab it and am about to make a call when another thought occurs to me. I am buried in the ground somewhere, a phone call won't go through, but a text will. I hit to text Jace and Izzy 'Hey! I need help! I don't know where I am, all I know is…' and my phone died. Great! Just fan-freaking-tastic! I have no weapons and only a couple hours of oxygen left. For once, I don't know what to do. I start thinking about my friends and family, I get scared. I mean there is so much I wanted to do and I am not going to give in to Sebastian that easily. I would grab the oxygen tank and try to break my way out, but either the tank would break and I die a slow painful death or I destroy the top of the coffin and get killed by a mountainous pile of dirt. I hit the bottom of the coffin as hard as I can and it cracks without the top cracking. I got it! Wait, no I can't do that. Just as I thought that I saw the crack slowly making its way to the top of the coffin. I am just lucky it was a small crack and not a super huge one.

I don't know exactly how they did this, but they would so pay. I start thinking of something ii could do to get out and something comes to mind "Listen" I say into the walkie-talkie "I was over-reacting earlier. I am tired of these damn shadowhunters acting like they own everything. I say you guys dig me up, we get an army, and we destroy them once and for all." At first I hear nothing and all the sudden the casket is being lifted. It opens and their heads pop out. I climb out ever so slowly and look at Sebastian. "Let's go get an army and murder those fucking shadow hunters once and for all" as I finish saying it they drag me away and we start our plan.

"Look" I say to them. We are now in our transporting house and they are so confused even though the plan is so simple. "We have all of the demons surround the Institute for miles, you two being at the front. I go in there and trick them. The idiots already trust me, so if I make up some kind of fake emergency we can get take them out. Once I get them out here Sebastian you take Alec, Valentine you take Isabelle. I will take Jace. I drag him into the woods saying that I know where the Mortal Cup is. I will say that you guys dropped it, drag him out there and kill him when his back is turned." They look at me suspiciously for a moment. "How do we know you can be trusted?" Sebastian asks me "Look. These people have everything they want and whine when they don't get what they want. They are rich ass kids and it is no fair to anyone else. We get rid of them, we can then eliminate the clave. Once they are gone we can make this world into whatever we want it to be. Statues of you guys if you want. All I want is the Institute. I want to turn it into my own little torture, horror chamber." As I finish they look as me approvingly.

After we finish discussing the plan and who would get what after all of this is over and done with I head to my room to bathe. After bathing I dress, turn on the television and start watching the Spanish cooking channel. I am bored do not blame me. I get tired of it, pull out my drawing pad and start thinking of ways that I could make this plan even better. I make a lot of changes and the Lightwoods will never see what's coming. The era of shadowhunters will crumble to its knees and beg for mercy even though it know that won't happen. I climb into bed and think, we start the plan in a couple days and until then I am with Sebastian and Valentine training, getting stronger. Demons will rule this world. With that thought I put my head to the pillow and start dreaming about how flawless our plan is.

To Be Continued...


	10. Announcement

Hey guys!

Yes this is an announcement, and I am so sorry, but this needs to be said. So this story isn't doing as well as I thought it would. I am going to leave it up for a while longer, but I may take it down later. If you want this story to stay up I need to get more reviews. I am sorry for the news and thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with this story for this long. I need to get at least 3-4 more reviews.

If the story gets enough reviews, then the first person to answer one of these questions correctly will get the next chapter dedicated to them, or they will be able to set the idea for the next chapter.

In The Mortal Instruments movie what did Alec say Clary looked like when the group was headed to Magnus Bane's party?

In The Mortal Instruments City of Lost Souls who was controlling Jace and who was Simon forced, or almost forced, to bite in order to bring back?

Again, I am so sorry.

SecretStorySaver


	11. Clary's Plan Revealed

Hey! So, I have decided to keep the story going a little longer. I will try to post more chapters than I have been lately, and I am so sorry for taking so long in doing so, I have been busy with school work. This chapter is to celebrate almost 3,000 views of this story. One more thing, I am going to try to add a question for every chapter from now on, called Question Time! The rules are the FIRST one to answer one or all questions correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Onto The Story1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

This chapter is for pandoraandamanda077, aka the person who answered my question correctly.

Jace POV:

Isabelle, Alec and I were talking with Magnus about where Clary could be. We had a trace on her for a while, but then it disappeared and we are all getting worried. That was over 2 hours ago. I decided to go to bed because I knew we wouldn't get a miracle to find her tonight, but as I am heading up the stairs the Institute starts shaking and Izzy is screaming. "Jace! Sebastian and Valentine have an army outside and are demanding that we surrender" Izzy said "No" I replied "Look, we need to fight, we already lost Hodge…" "He was working with Valentine! If anything I am happy he is gone. We need to protect the Institute and find Clary." As she finished I realized that she is right "Izzy, you Alec and Magnus stay inside. I will be right back." I left before she could reply and just had to pray that she would listen.

I opened the door and stepped out to see Valentine and Sebastian standing there with smirks on their faces. "Why should we surrender? Are you that terrified of us?" I said knowing that would piss him off "We are not terrified of you pieces of crap! We have your friend Clary and let's just say that she helped us plan a way to get rid of you forever. So you can either come the easy way or the…" Before he could finish a sword made of iron and something else that I can't put my finger on went through him. When it was pulled out he fell to the ground and turned into dust. I looked up and saw Clary covered in demon ichor, holding a gigantic sword. Before I could say anything she looked at Valentine and said "Bastard!" right before charging at him.

I just watched as she fought Valentine showing all this strength that I never knew she had. She was such a tiny thing, I couldn't believe she possessed that kind of power. I saw her flip over Valentine's head, but when she went to deliver the final blow he was gone. She ran at me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the institute. I knew why she did it, all of the demons surrounding the Institute went after us trying to kill us and I saw Valentine pop up again, she was right when she called him a bastard.

Clary POV:

When I woke up, I got dressed in a tight black, leather tank top, black leggings, and black combat boots. I brushed my hair, put it in a half up half down do, to look cute and stay out of my face so I can fight. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my weapons. I grabbed my sword that I had the iron sisters make so I can kill Valentine and Sebastian. I run down the stairs and meet up with the two idiots, but when I get there they are arguing over who gets the last eggo waffle so I walk up and snatch it. "Let's go! It is time to put the plan into action" We head out and get into position, but the best part is that they don't see me sneaking off into the woods. When I get into the woods I climb to the top of a tree and watch how the whole thing plays through.

I see Jace open the door and they start talking, but I am only watching for the best time to do my thing. I see Sebastian start flailing his arms, which means he is yelling. I jump down and start running, if I don't get him while they are yelling then this whole plan is going to shit. When I get there I grab the knife and get ready. He says "So you can either come the easy way or the…" I stab him. I leave the sword in his gut for a minute and then pull it out. When he falls to the ground and dissipates, I lock eyes with Jace for about 5 seconds, then turn to Valentine say "Bastard!" and charge. I start to attack and I will admit he is strong, he goes to stab me so I flip over his head and get ready for my final hit, but when I turned he was gone. I turned to find Jace and found him watching me with a smile on his face. I ran at him, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the Institute. When we got inside Magnus, Alec and Izzy all look mad and happy at the same time. Before I can ask what's going on I pass out.

I woke up in the infirmary with Jace watching over me. Well truth, he was asleep, but I think he might have been watching over me earlier. I start to sit up and I feel something on my hand so I turn to look and see out hands together and fingers interlocked. I slowly let go and when I finish he starts to wake up, and I will admit I felt kind of bad about waking him up, but I am also hungry so I ignore the feeling. "Morning" He says. "Morning. How long have I been out?" I reply and ask at the same time. "3 days and here, we had Magnus make a little mixture knowing that you would be hungry." He hands me this cup full of some green liquid, it looked gross, but it took my hunger away "Thanks. I guess you guys might have questions" "Yeah, we do. Why don't you go get dressed and we will all meet in library." With that he is gone.

A few minutes after he leaves I get up and head to my room with only one thought in my mind: shower. I reach my room, turn my shower on the hottest setting it has, peel my clothes off and get in. I wash my hair, shave, wash my body, and wash my face. After I finish in the shower I turn the water off, grab a towel and wrap it around myself. I pull open the shower curtain, step out and head back into my room. I pull out long, grey socks, black sweat pants, and a grey sweatshirt that say 'I am not short, I am fun size' on the back. I head back to the bathroom to brush my hair and put it in a messy pony-tail. After that I brush my teeth and head to the library.

When I reach the library Jace, Izzy and Alec are already there. "Let's get this started. What questions do you have? Although if I do not want to answer it then I won't" I say. Isabelle of course goes first "What happened to you? Jace said you guys were going to eat some pizza and then you disappeared. YOU LEFT HIM TO GET KILLED, YOU BITCH!" she yelled "Look, I get why you are mad and I get how you think that is what happened, but here is what really happened. Jace and I went to get pizza, Valentine and Sebastian showed up, they kidnapped me and buried me alive." I say as if it is the simplest thing in the world. "Hold on, they buried you alive?" Jace asked me. "Yeah" I said already getting bored. "What did Sebastian mean when he said that you helped him make a plan to get rid of us forever?" "Oh, well the only way I could get them to unbury me was to agree with them and their stupid idiotic plan. After they dug me back up, I thought if I could play them enough, then I could get one of them to be vulnerable enough to kill. I went along with it, killed Sebastian and almost killed Valentine. Simple"

After I answered a couple questions I stood up and started to stretch. "So, anyone want to train or go hunting?" I ask. Isabelle pops up and runs over to me "I will go hunting with you under one condition…" "Yes you can choose the outfit and do the hair and makeup" I reply reading her mind. She dragged me upstairs and got me trying on what must have been a thousand dresses. Since I showered about an hour ago she didn't make me shower again. She puts me in a short sleeve-less blood red dress and 3-inch heeled black boots. For my make-up she did a dramatic smokey eye with no earrings or jewelry. Izzy is dressed in a short royal blue dress also sleeve-less, 4-inch heeled ankle boots, and also smokey eyed make-up. We walk down the stairs and the guys are there dressed and ready to go. I am guessing that they are going hunting with us. Jace is wearing a grey shirt, white jeans, and grey high tops, and Alec wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and black high tops.

We reach Pandemonium and instantly see Simon. I run up to him and get a hug from him. "Hey!" I say excitedly, I haven't seen him in forever, or so it seems. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I have been? I needed training and I came here hoping to find you here." He said worriedly. "Look, I am fine and I am here hunting with some friends. Any demons tonight?" I ask him, but Jace and them had walked over without me knowing so Jace answered "Two, both male. You take one and Izzy has the other. Alec is going to help Izzy with hers and…" I talk before he can finish "You and Simon will help me with mine." Izzy finished with hers and she and Alec get back to where we are so I go.

I get up to him and start to grind against him, slowly teasing him. He grabs my hips, or tries to. I walk backwards slowly and lead him into the closet. He pins me against the wall and doesn't see or hear the door opening and shutting. One minute a demon is trying to make out with me and the next thing I know, he is on the ground with Simon pulling a blade out from the demon's body. "Good job Si." "Let's go home." Jace says, somewhat aggravated. I go back to the Institute and shower again. After my shower I change into more sweats and go to the greenhouse. When I get there, Jace is there. "Hey, whatsup?" I say. I will admit that I am way less irritated with him then I was when I first started living at the Institute. He turns to me and asks "Can we talk, privately for a minute?" He looks at me hopeful and I say "Yes, yes we can."

To Be Continued…

Question Time!  
>1.) In which book did Clary find out that she is a Shadow Hunter?<br>2.) What happened to Jace and Clary during City of Fallen Angels?  
>3.) How many books are there in the series? (Only books starting: City of…)<br>4.) In the books who does Jace dislike very much, who is his brother?  
>5.) Give at least two different band names that Simon's band went over. <p>


	12. Feelings are revealed

Hey guys! So, from now on for Question Time! What I am going to do is give you 5 questions, but they will either be from the movie, the books, or this story. You can only answer 1 question and for everyone who answers correctly will have a shout out in each chapter. The first to answer will still have the next chapter dedicated to them, though. Oh and congrats to BadassLightwood13 for answering all 5 questions from the last chapter correctly. Onto The Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments All rights to Cassandra Clare

This chapter is dedicated to Pandoraandamanda077

Jace POV:

So after we got back from hunting, I went to the Greenhouse. I wasn't dirty, no ichor, no nothing because of rat-face or as Clary calls him Simon. I start thinking back to when I first met Clary and how much closer we have gotten since then. She is awesome to hang out with when we get the chance, but she also has to watch her back 24/7 because of all the people trying to kill her. Although seeing her kill Sebastian was AMAZING! I am about to leave when she asks me "Hey, Whatsup?" Since she and I didn't get to eat and hang out I thought might as well while we can. "Can we talk, privately for a minute?" I ask very hopeful of her to say yes "Yes, yes we can".

I lead her to the stairs and we both sit down her on a step above me. "Who is Simon? I mean is he an old friend or what?" I ask "Simon is my best friend" "How did you two meet?" I ask now very curious "Well, if you must know, in about 1st grade one day, we had naptime and we were in the same class. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking of my parents and how I never met my dad before. When I would ask my mom would just ask if I was hungry, so one day this kid starts picking on me for not having a normal family and Simon actually came to my rescue. He got a teacher to go help me and after that he and I hung out all the time. I forgot about all my problems after that." I am about to say something when the clock ticks midnight "Stand up, I want to show you something" I help her stand and show her the Midnight Flower blooming in all of its beauty.

I look at her closer and realize something that I haven't for a while. She is brave, and caring, risks her life for others not caring about herself only the safety of everyone else. She isn't a girly girl like Izzy she is more tomboyish than any girl I have ever met. She is adorable from the red hair, to the green eyes, to the freckles, to her shortness. I realize now that I am hopelessly in love with Clary Fray. She starts to walk to the exit. "Where are you going?" I ask now actually kind of sad "I am tired. I am going to sleep. Goodnight Jace" As that is said she disappears into the hallway. She is going to be the death of me.

Clary POV:

I get back to my room after my talk with Jace and change from sweatpants to grey leggings and from a sweatshirt to a red sports bra. I climb under the covers of my bed and pull out my iPod and phone. I play Only Time by Enya on my iPod and on my phone I am checking all of my social media twitter, Instagram, Facebook, everything. After I finish that I pull my ear buds out and put that to the side. I then pull up YouTube watching my favorite Youtuber ever Markiplier. I actually fall asleep to it.

I wake up to the smell of my favorite breakfast meal. Scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, grits, pancakes, and waffles. I quickly get up and run down the stairs to find Jace cooking. "Where are Izzy and Alec?" I ask trying to sneak some of the food from him. "Izzy is spending time with Simon and Alec is spending some time with Magnus." Just as he finishes talking he hands me a plate full of everything including chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate chip waffles and a glass of chocolate milk. HOLY CRAP! I think I am in heaven, I mean I only took one bite and this is amazing. "Where did you learn to cook? This is really good." I ask and say while trying to shove more food inn my mouth. "Maryse taught me and thank you for the compliment" just as he says that I finish my food and debate about another waffle or two.

Jace POV:

Just as I finish making breakfast I hear feet pounding against the floor and instantly know it is Clary. She makes it to the kitchen in one piece and starts to ask me about Izzy and Alec. When I answer I give her a plate of food and she runs to the table. We sit down and eat and when she finishes I see her staring at the waffles as if in a debate with herself, so I reach over and put two more waffles on her plate and she attacks them. When we are both done she takes my dishes along with her own and starts to wash them. "Thanks" I say. She just nods. I head up to my room and start to get ready for the day to come.

To Be Continued…

Sorry this is so short, but I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter. I will try to make the next one longer.

Question Time!

1.) In this story where are Jace and Clary when Jace realizes he loves her?  
>2.) If you could write this story yourself, how would you make Jace and Clary get together? (IF I LIKE IT you will receive a PM from me asking if I can use it)<br>3.) In the movie what was Clary wearing when the group got to Magnus Bane's party?


	13. Why me?

Hey, guess who is back and with a new chapter? So for the Question Time on this story I decided one question and first correct answer gets a chapter dedicated to them. Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to this story, but that doesn't matter now. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments all rights to Cassandra Clare

Clary POV:

I get back to my room and go take a shower to help wake myself up after that amazing breakfast. When I get in I am using the Pantene shampoo and conditioner, Eos shaving cream, a body wash in the scent of Vanilla Nut, and wash my face using the Morning Bust face wash. I step out of the shower, wrap myself in a towel, and brush my hair out before putting in some stuff to help with calming frizz. I step out of the bathroom and go to get dressed for the day, I pull out a pair of skinny jeans, black combat boots and a grey crop top, that says "I got one less problem" in black. After I get dressed, I run around the institute looking for Izzy, I finally reach her room and knock on the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" Man, she sounds kind of irritated, but I am going to give it a shot "It's Clary and…" the door opened and a hand shot out pulling me in.

"Sorry Clary I didn't know it was you, I swear." I am about to say something when another knock comes to the door, but before she could say anything I got up and opened the door. "Iz, it is a tall blonde dude who looks confused and might just be on his man period" She cracked up and so did Jace "Hey Izzy can I talk to you? It's about a girl" Jace just asked for help with a girl, Oh No! "Yeah, but Clary what did you need?" Wait what did I need? Oh, yeah that. "I was wondering if you could help me blow dry my hair and then do a French braid." I have never seen her wear a bigger smile. She stands up, runs into her bathroom and comes out with a hairdryer, a comb, a hair brush, and clips. She makes me sit and before she starts I put in my head-phones, I know it is dangerous, but I don't care.

I am not actually listening to music though, I just want to look like I am. I want to hear about this girl he likes, maybe I can help him get her.

Jace POV:

While Izzy starts on Clary's hair, she looks at me, telling me to continue without words. "So Iz, there is a girl I like, well everyone likes her, and she is amazing. She is beautiful, brave, caring, defensive, good at fighting, fun to be around, and such a good friend. I really like her and think I might be falling in love with her." Izzy looks as if she is debating something, but replies quickly "What does she look like?" 'Oh god, Clary is right there, how do I, oh okay I got it.' I point at Clary, but say the complete opposite "Tall, brunette, brown eyes" She gets it. I see her start braiding Clary's hair and it doesn't even take 5 minutes. I see Clary stand up, thank Izzy, and leave the room.

I leave about 30 minutes later, thinking about Clary and how I can get her to like me, but nothing is coming to mind. I mean come on! I am Jace Lightwood, the guy who can get any girl, except the one he actually wants. I head up to my room when I see Clary heading down with a bag full of books and pencils. What the hell? "Hey Fray, where are you going? It's only 8:30" It doesn't make sense "Look, my mom wanted me to go to mundane school and get a diploma after graduating, so if being a shadowhunter fails for some reason, I have another way to go. I am in my senior year of high school and then I never have to go back. I have to get going or I am going to be late, but I'll see you later." With that she was gone.

Clary POV:

I get on my motorcycle and ride off to Neptune High School, also known as the place where everyone wants to kill themselves because of stupid, ignorant people. I arrive in 15 minutes, good because I am not late for my first class of the year, bad because now the bitch squad can annoy me even more. Anyways, I park my bike, get off and go find Simon in the front office. "Hey! My names Clary Fray I need my schedule please" I say to the lady at the front desk. While she is getting my schedule I turn to Simon "You happy to be a senior?" I ask him "Yes, I mean come on! Who would want to stay here longer than forced or needed?" I reach over and grab our schedules. Handing Simon his schedule, we walk out of the office and find that our lockers are right next to each other, yes saved! We grab our books and head to class. We have 1st hour together, Chemistry, yay. (Can you tell my sarcasm?)

We get into class and luckily there are two seats by the window in the back so I am saved. We take our seats and as we are waiting for our teacher to come in I see something completely strange walk through the door to my class. Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus walk into my class and sit around me as if it is the most normal thing ever. "What are you guys doing here? This is a mundane school not a school on killing demons" Seriously why are they here? "We transferred into your school so we can enjoy your last year with you. This way you are not alone and I can hang out with my boyfriend more, you know Simon" Izzy says. Oh No.

Question Time:  
>1.) In what chapter of this story did Simon and Izzy get together?<p> 


End file.
